


Daydreaming

by deaan



Series: Deaan's Collection of Supernatural Drabbles and Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daydreaming, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, F/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaan/pseuds/deaan
Summary: It gets steamy in the backseat of the Impala
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Deaan's Collection of Supernatural Drabbles and Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from an Instagram reel where the girl is imagining getting railed, but then blinks and realises that she’s in history class. Hope you like it Xx

“Fuck, sweetheart,” He whispers in your ear, breath hot on the skin of your neck as his lips smoothly glide over it, “so fucking tight.”

Gasping as the remaining inches finally push in, you clench harder, successfully getting a groan out of him.

“Relax, baby girl. It’s gonna get better.”

You obey him, not that you’d say anything that can make him stop. Your mind is already in deep throes of passion as he pulls out until only the tip is in you and then goes back in, but this time more harder.

He’s good at sex, not that it’s a surprise. That much you had already figured out from months of staying with the Winchesters, bunking with Sam in the next room over whenever his older brother was getting busy with a woman he had picked up from the bar.

But tonight’s only about you and him. Apparently, he also has picked up some pretty sweet tricks.

Dean leans a bit away, his fingers dancing from where they had been cradling your cheeks when he had been kissing you to all the way down your torso and on your hips, leaving trails of fire burning as he goes lower without stopping the torturous rolls of his.

In a sudden movement, his hand guides your leg to be bent at an angle before he slips inside again, but this time, he hits the right spot, making your back arch over the leather of Baby’s backseat.

After that, Dean is relentless. He pounds in and out of you with no definite rhythm, but it’s electric and makes you try to grasp something for support, but you end up reaching out to him and tug him closer to you, your nails brandishing his back as your lips melt into his again, taking you closer to your peak.

“Y/N.” He moans.

_**“Y/N!**_ ”

“Huh?” You blink out of your daydream of getting railed by your friend, glancing at the front seat to see Sam looking at you with concern. “You alright? You were moaning in your sleep.”

You nod with a smile in reply, which convinces him enough to give you a brotherly pat on your head before he turns back around to sit right.

Licking your lips, your eyes travel to the rear-view mirror to catch the emerald-green ones that had been darkened with lust a few minutes ago in your fantasy, but you don’t need to see his face to know that he’s smirking. There’s no doubt that he’s aware of what you had been imagining.

After all, it was only a few hours ago that he had done these things to you, and you know that it’s what you’ll be puting that memory to use every time you touch yourself.

But then, he winks over his shoulder when Sam looks out the window, which has you clenching your thighs with a promise of more later, and you honestly can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. Don't lie, you've thought about this atleast once ;)


End file.
